


His Camera

by LensMind



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Friends to Lovers, Future in Tokyo AU, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Top Nanase Haruka, Webcams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensMind/pseuds/LensMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru never expected to use his savings to become a member of a gay porn site, but after recognising the chest of his best friend and housemate masturbating on an amateur porn site, he didn't really feel like he had a choice. </p><p>And then things started to get out of hand...</p><p>((AKA. The AU where Makoto is a cam actor that no one asked for))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Live Shows

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, but here we are. This won't be a very long fic, and most of the chapters are finished. ~~I'll post the next one when I next don't feel like my writing is complete and utter crap~~
> 
> Hopefully you guys will enjoy this poor excuse of shameless smut~
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE: Guys, please read the tags and the summary. This is a HaruMako story. Makoto bottoms. It's a cam actor AU. Makoto is a cam actor. This is practically porn with a tiny bit of plot.**
> 
>  
> 
> **If you have a problem with any of the above, then I'm sorry but this fic is not for you. There are hundreds of others that you can pick from. I don't want to have to turn off anon comments, but I refuse to deal with the angry messages I'm getting on here and on tumblr. Just don't. Constructive criticism = YES GOOD THANK YOU. Abuse/rudeness = Not necessary.**
> 
>  
> 
> **If you DO like all of the stuff that I've promised in the tags, then please continue. Hope you enjoy :)**

It was just as Haru was tying his shoelaces that he heard a door open down the hall. He slowed his movements on purpose until the soft, sluggish footsteps came down the corridor towards him. 

“Haru?” Makoto asked as he appeared, rubbing his eyes, still with major bedhead and looking half asleep. “You’re already leaving?”

Haru nodded as he straightened up, grabbing his jacket and tugging it on. “We have an exam, so we have an extra hour added onto class.” 

Makoto didn’t say anything, just hummed sympathetically like he always did when he still wasn’t totally awake. Without even fully opening his eyes, Makoto grabbed one of the scarves from the coat pegs and started wrapping it around Haru’s neck. Haru didn’t say anything, just sat and pouted at the book bag he had to lug all the way to university today. 

“You need to pass the written exams, or you’ll not be allowed to compete in nationals,” Makoto said, catching Haru’s train of thought. Finishing with the scarf, Makoto smiled and stepped back. “What time are you back? I’ll make dinner.”

Grabbing his bag, Haru pushed the door open. “Six. Make mackerel.”

“I’m not making mackerel, Haru.”

“Make mackerel.” 

With nothing but a nod of farewell between them, Haru headed out. 

These past seven months since they’d moved to Tokyo for university still felt like something of a blur to Haru. There were plenty of days when he didn’t believe he was really here, sharing a tiny little two bed apartment with Makoto, just a ten minute subway ride from their university. Not to mention the fact that he was now studying and swimming competitively. It was the start of a chapter of Haru’s life that he’d never been able to imagine, and yet here he was… and Makoto was still right by his side. One day, Haru would thank Makoto for staying and supporting him all this time… but he wasn’t brave enough to do it yet. 

Makoto had the whole day off today, and whilst Haru knew Makoto typically spent more time at university or studying compared to him, he was a little jealous today: he was fighting against the cold winter wind, whilst Makoto was probably crawling back into bed. 

Although, Haru didn’t really know what Makoto did on his days off… he’d never thought to ask for some reason, or perhaps he didn’t like learning about Makoto’s life away from him. Jealous that Makoto would find another friend… it was a little pitiful, even Haru knew that. But for all he knew, Makoto was getting ready to go out himself: to go study, or meet friends, or see a girl…

Haru forced himself to cut off the thought there, refusing to get stuck on this ridiculous worry again. It was all Nagisa’s fault: he was the one who’d taken Haru aside just before he and Makoto moved here, and reminded Haru not to get in the way when Makoto brought someone back to bed. He was sure Nagisa was just teasing him, trying to make him flustered, but the thought had stayed with him longer than he cared to admit. 

The two of them had never discussed romance: not even their preferences in a partner, and certainly never anything about desires or the like – and whilst it had never even crossed Haru’s mind before that they weren’t talking about one of the key topics most friends discussed, now Nagisa had brought it to his attention (albeit unintentionally), Haru couldn’t stop thinking about it. These whole seven months, he’d been waiting and wondering if Makoto would ever mention a crush or even just a confession – which Haru was sure he must receive plenty of. The few times Haru had tried to casually bring it up by mentioning when classmates tried to set him up on a dates, Makoto just got nervous and flustered and changed the topic within seconds. It was like Makoto didn’t feel comfortable talking to him about that sort of thing… not exactly what you’d expect from your best friend. Did Makoto not trust Haru with his feelings? Did Makoto already have someone…? 

He shook his head again, as if it would shake the thoughts right out of his head. 

Once on the university campus, he headed to the building for his sports injuries exam. He hated exams: he didn’t understand why he couldn’t just swim for his degree and be done with it. 

After three hours of answering useless questions and staring at the clock, it was finally over and he could finally escape those four walls. 

“Nanase!” 

He glanced across the hall past the rest of the people coming out of the exam hall. He spotted a small group of his swim teammates, the ones he usually ended up talking to the most. He wandered over, giving a small nod to those who had called him. 

“We’re grabbing lunch and heading to Yama’s to hang before practice. You in?” Hanada asked. 

Yama frowned. “Oi, since when are we heading to my place?”

“Since you’re the only one who lives on campus.”

“You do too!”

“But my place is a nuclear disaster zone.”

Back in high school, and even back to the first few months of university, Haru would have avoided the invitation and just gone to eat alone, maybe hit the pool early, but after coaxing from Makoto and the endless persistence of his teammates, Haru ended up actually making an effort to spend time with them – even if it was mainly just free time between classes and practice. They weren’t so bad. 

They grabbed pizza from the restaurant on campus and in no time were all sitting on the floor in Yama’s dorm room eating and chattering about nothing at all. It wasn’t too long into it that Hanada hushed them all, leaning forward as if trying to tell them all a big secret, as Iwate was messing with Yama’s laptop. 

“Okay, so the other day, me and Iwa were hanging out, and found something I think you’d all like to see…” 

Yama groaned as Iwate turned his laptop around – revealing some porn site that had been opened up. In no time, Iwate pressed play, and a mixture of low grunts and high mewls, that immediately told Haru what was had been put on. He looked at the screen just long enough to work out why the others were all gasping and shouting in shock. The man in the porno was the security officer in the gym that always yelled at the swim team for ‘causing problems’. Haru wasn’t particularly interested, and instead went back to paying attention to his meal. 

He zoned out as the group obviously discussed what was happening on screen, only tuning back in when he heard his name and got an elbow in his side. He looked up, frowning in question. 

“Not interested, Nanase?” Iwate teased. 

Haru shrugged. “Not really.”

“Not your style?” Yama asked with a smirk, grabbing the laptop and typing something else in before turning it around to show Haru. “What about this kind?”

On the screen now was only one person, their face hidden from view, but the toned muscles of his chest were in full view, as was the thick, hard cock he was stroking. A male’s deep and yet sweet voice filled the room this time. It didn’t take long before Haru realised he was being shown gay porn. 

“Damn, Yama, I didn’t know you liked ripped guys,” Hanada said with a whistle as he looked at the screen. 

“Not usually, but I make an exception for this image of perfection.”

The others were now commenting, but Haru was once again zoned out: not because of disinterest this time, but because he was staring at the black and grey stripped bedding that seemed very familiar… in fact, the more he looked and the more he listened, the chest and voice was sounding familiar too…

His breath stopped. 

Makoto? 

“Nanase?” 

Another elbow to his side. 

Thankfully before he had to admit that this porno seemed to be taking place in his apartment’s second bedroom, one of the others reminded them they had to head to the pool soon. 

Haru felt like he was in a trance the whole walk there, one that he didn’t, couldn’t, snap out of even when he was getting changed. Even once they were in the pool and starting their two hour training session, he was still lost in his own thoughts. 

It… couldn’t be Makoto… right? So what if that guy on the internet had the same bedding, or a similar body shape? 

After missing his call to dive four times, and swimming straight into the wall twice, the coach ordered him out of the pool to sit at the side, telling him not to swim if he wasn’t focused. Haru couldn’t even bring himself to argue like he usually would. 

At the end of practice, Haru changed slowly, unable to really keep his mind off the image on the screen. A tap to his shoulder had him turning and looking straight at a rather nervous Yama. 

“Hey… I didn’t freak you out with that video, did I? I mean, if it offended you I–”

“Yama,” Haru cut him off, holding his gaze sternly. “Does… does that guy have more videos?”

Yama stared, jaw hanging open for a moment, before he threw his head back and laughed loudly, slapping Haru hard on the back. “So you do swing my way! You were just drooling over that guy? Can’t say I blame you, really,” After a hard look from Haru, Yama laughed again and nodded. “Okay, okay, I’ll send you the links as soon as I’m home. He does some other videos, but only shows his faces for the lives shows.”

Live shows…

“You’ve seen his face?” Haru asked, suddenly panicked as he tried to remember if Yama and Makoto had ever met in passing. 

“Please, you’ve got to pay for live shows, and like hell I’ve got the money to spend on that. No matter how beautiful the guy is, I still like eating, thanks.” With one last wink and another unnecessarily hard slap to Haru’s back, Yama headed out, leaving Haru to finish changing with a nervous knot in his stomach. 

He had to find out if he was just imagining it… which he surely was… probably…

Eventually he started making his way home, his mind still reeling with questions as to whether he was making it all up or not. As he got off the subway, his phone beeped in his pocket, alerting him to email from Yama with the links he’d promised. He ignored it for now, telling himself that he’d check it later when he had time to look at them properly. 

The moment he stepped through the door, he was hit by the strong scent of burning, and a second later came the panicked yelp that was surely Makoto in the midst of cooking. Unable to hold it back, a small smile grew on Haru’s lips at how familiar this situation was… how normal it felt. Kicking off his shoes, Haru headed into the kitchen, leaving his coat, scarf, and bag littered along the corridor – Makoto would pick them up later.

Makoto was at the stove, fanning a smoking pan on the hob with a tea towel. It was a good thing their fire alarm wasn’t working in here, or else the whole building will have already been evacuated by now.

“No, no, no, please no…” Makoto was whimpering. As if he sensed Haru’s presence behind him, Makoto turned, face a picture of panic and guilt. “Haru… I’m sorry….” he whined.

Haru just shrugged and headed over, carefully turning off the stove and examining the smoking damage in the pan. Whatever it was wasn’t even recognisable, never mind edible. 

“What is it?” Haru asked as he headed to dump their smouldering dinner in the sink.

“I wanted to make fried rice… I don’t know what happened.” Makoto dropped into a seat at the kitchen table – well aware that he would be in the way if he tried to help out. 

“Did you put the rice in already?”

“No, it’s still in the cooker.”

Well, that was something at least. Haru nodded, slipped on the apron, and got to work. 

Of course the person online wasn’t Makoto. There was no way it could be his innocent, ditzy Makoto. 

In no time, the two of them were sitting at the table with mackerel and rice in front of them. Makoto sighed as he ate. “We still ended up with mackerel.”

Haru shrugged, more than happy with the outcome.

They talked about a few things as they ate: Haru’s exams, Makoto’s next assignment, a video message Nagisa and Rei had sent them of the new swim club members. They washed and dried the dishes in a pleasant silence, broken only by a few teases from Haru as he tried to scrub the destroyed pan of fried rice and Makoto’s embarrassed whines in response. This was what Haru loved: these boring, homely days with Makoto beside him. 

And that was why he convinced himself to forget about the person on the porn site until he was lying out across Makoto’s bed playing a video game and Makoto came in, still wet from the bath with only a towel around his waist. 

“I’m in late tomorrow, so shall I bring take-out home?” Makoto asked as he started rummaging through his drawers. Haru’s eyes drifted from the TV to stare at Makoto’s bare torso; the knot of confusion in his stomach once more when he realised just how similar Makoto’s body was to the man on the internet. He didn’t realise he was staring until silence until Makoto was turning around and staring right back at him. “Haru?” 

“Take-out’s fine,” Haru quickly said, pushing himself up and exiting the game. 

“You can play longer if you want, I was just going to read before bed,” Makoto said with a smile as he pulled on a pair of joggers for bed and dropped the towel to the floor.   
Haru shook his head. “Tired.”

With a gentle smile, Makoto nodded, stepping aside as Haru stood and left his bedroom. “Sleep well, Haru.”

He heard Makoto’s bedroom door close behind him, and then wandered down the corridor to his own room: he’d never realised how far apart their bedrooms were, separated by the kitchen and the bathroom… though they’d not tested it, Haru didn’t think sound ever really travelled that well through the walls here, even if the apartment was cheap.

He turned the lock on his door: not something he’d ever actually done before, since there’d not been a need, and drew the curtains. Once the light was off, he clambered into bed with his laptop on his knee and switched it on to load up. The email links were still there, unread from Yama, and once he’d made sure his headphones were plugged in, he clicked on them. 

The porn site popped up immediately: this time it was a user page belonging to ‘BackStroke19’.

Just a coincidence.

He had a good few videos on here: all solo, all without his face in view, most in his bedroom. The description didn’t say much, other than the user did live shows for members. Haru flicked through a few of the uploaded videos, but it was just more of the same: sweet little moans, masturbations, the muscles of his chest heaving with his pants – nothing that confirmed or denied the idea in his mind. 

There was a live chat on the page, people discussing the user – most just leaving embarrassingly lewd comments about how they wanted to be with him – but another ding of a post caught Haru’s attention. 

_BackStroke19: Might be able to do an unplanned live show in a few hours. Would anyone like one?_

There was a wave of excited agreements and pleas, before Haru saw another message from the user. 

_BackStroke19: You guys are so sweet haha. OK, I’ll prep for one to start in a few hours. If you have any requests, you can ask for them there! ^^_

Well… Haru supposed he was becoming a member of a gay porn site.

 

He’d never really used his savings account for anything over the years, but he certainly hadn’t expected to use it for this. The registration didn’t take long, and thankfully you only had to pay when you watched the live shows, so it wasn’t like he’d be throwing his money away further. After that, he browsed the internet for the few hours before the show was due to start. He heard Makoto’s door open once – apparently him going to the bathroom – but then he returned and the house fell silent again. He kept checking back on BackStroke19’s user page, watching more and more comments pop up, as well as a few messages from the guy himself – just confirming the time with everyone or answering a few questions that were asked. 

Eventually, it hit one in the morning, and a link popped up saying that BackStroke19 was now dong a live. Haru didn’t click on it straight away, he couldn’t bring himself to, too nervous of what he might see on there. A good ten minutes passed where he just stared at the link, before taking a breath and clicking on it. 

He’d only watch enough to confirm who it was. Then he’d shut the computer down and work out what to do next.

The live chat loaded first: members posting comments, questions, and requests that Haru only skimmed over. Then, the video loaded, and soon a kind, gentle voice was seeping through his earphones.

_“Ah… I think I’d need a little more practice before showing that on camera.”_

Haru’s heart twisted as he stared at the screen. Makoto’s soft smile stared back at him; shirtless and sitting at his desk, talking quietly as he responded to the comments being posted. He didn’t even know what to do: his mind wasn’t working well enough to process that he was actually looking at Makoto right now. 

_“Sorry, nothing too adventurous today,” Makoto was saying with an embarrassed smile. “You guys know how much I suck at keeping quiet, and I don’t live alone.”_

Yeah, he lives with me, Haru thought to himself, glancing at his bedroom wall and realising Makoto was only two rooms over doing this. If he walked down the hall, he could walk straight in and ask Makoto outright what he was doing. 

_“Hmm?”_ Makoto tipped his head to the side, smirking slightly. _“If you guys are okay with boring, then I can do boring… I did already make sure I was prepared, want to see?”_

Haru knew he needed to log out, turn off his laptop and just sleep before he was stuck thinking about what his best friend was doing down the hall. Makoto would be mortified if he knew Haru was watching, and yet… he just couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

Makoto pushed his chair back a little, licking his lips until he was positioned so the camera caught his lower half. His cock, thick and long, stood hard against his stomach, and Makoto slowly stroked it as he lifted his legs over the arms of the chair to show of his ass. Haru’s eyes widened as he saw the end of something blue that had been pushed inside Makoto. 

_“I’ve been practising with a bigger one… have I done well?”_ Makoto asked softly. He reached down, slowly pulling the object out of him with a long sigh – a dildo. Makoto’s hole twitched as it left him, still wide and open, and Makoto lifted the dildo up to his lips, sucking on the tip so lewdly Haru thought his heart would stop. Makoto pulled off with a pop, and smiled, almost angelically. _“Should I use it for you all?” ___

__Haru felt heat pooling in his crotch, and quickly pressed a hand down on his growing erection, refusing to acknowledge it. He slammed his laptop screen shut and pushed it away, burying himself under his duvet and panting hard._ _

__He had _not_ just gotten hard looking at his best friend on a gay porn site…_ _


	2. Question Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to understand what the hell he's thinking, Haru goes home for a few days... though that decision may or may not have anything to do with the hopes that Makoto will do something with the apartment to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I honestly didn't expect such a good response for me shameful, self-indulgent smut... but wow, thank you guys, you have no idea how happy your replies all made me!
> 
> So, I wasn't planning on posting another chapter so soon, but well, you guys were very obviously keen so I felt bad making you wait longer... 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much! Haru has plans, that much I can promise you~

“Eh? You’re going home?”

Makoto nearly dropped the plate he was washing as he snapped his head round to stare in shock. Haru just nodded and continued drying, not wanting to talk too much about this when he hadn’t been able to trust his tongue since he’d seen Makoto on the website two nights ago. 

“That’s awfully sudden, you never go home,” Makoto frowned. “This week is my exam, so I can’t come with you… sorry.”

“Oh. Well, its okay. I’ll be with my parents most of the time.”

“Still, it seems odd that they ant you back so suddenly. I mean, just a day’s notice?”

Haru shrugged and finished drying the last plate Makoto handed him. “They’re impulsive,” He handed Makoto the towel to dry his hands, and started heading to his room. “I need to pack. You can start the movie without me.”

As soon as he was safely behind his bedroom door, Haru sighed, gripping his chest and willing his heart to calm down. He never lied to Makoto, and he’d been so sure that his best friend would see right through him. Thankfully, he seemed to have gotten away with it. 

He was going back to Iwatobi, that much was true, but his parents hadn’t called him – they weren’t even going to be there – and he’d known fine well that Makoto had an exam this week, so there would be no chance to him joining him on the brief trip back home. As ridiculous and wrong as it was of him, he just wanted Makoto to have time to himself n the apartment… so Haru could see what else he did on camera when he wasn’t around. 

He’d spent the last two days confused and panicking over what to do about his discovery about Makoto – he’d tried to forget it, and yet somehow he found himself checking BackStroke19’s profile often to see if he’d uploaded any more videos. He tried to pass it off as understandable curiosity based off the surprise of his best friend being a porn maker, but that didn’t explain why he got hard when he’d watched the live show, or why he kept getting hard when he (shamefully) watched his other videos. Visual stimulation had never really gotten Haru excited before, he just didn’t care for it, so he didn’t get why his reaction to Makoto’s videos were so dramatically different to every other boring porn he watched. He eventually decided that this was the only way he could work this out: if he had space from Makoto, and privacy to work out his feelings about the whole thing. 

He wanted to know and understand this Makoto he’d never seen before… he hated that there were strangers on the internet who knew deeper things about Makoto than he did. It wasn’t fair. 

After packing enough for a few nights home, Haru headed back to Makoto’s bedroom where Makoto had loaded up a fil on his laptop. He hadn’t started it as Haru had told him to. 

“No point in starting it by myself when you haven’t seen it either,” Makoto laughed, sensing Haru’s thoughts and patting the spot on the bed next to him. 

Haru slumped down without a word and in moments they were relaxed and watching the movie. 

Well… Makoto was relaxed, Haru not so much. 

It quickly dawned on him that the laptop was positioned on his desk right where Makoto filmed himself, and that only led Haru to wonder whether or not Makoto had used the bed to… perform…

By the time the movie finished, Haru had had to draw his knees up to his chest to avoid being caught hard 3 times thanks to his wandering mind. Luckily, it seemed Makoto was oblivious the whole time. The credits rolled and Haru sighed in relief. 

“You’re back on Sunday, right?” Makoto asked as he stood to turn off his laptop. 

“Mhm…” Haru nodded, happy that his lower regions had finally calmed the hell down again. “Late.”

“I’ll wait up and we can get food together. Order pizza or something.”

Unable to hold back his smile, Haru nodded again, though now feeling even worse than before about lying. 

“I’ve got classes all day tomorrow, but my gym class isn’t that important, so I can walk you to the station.”

Makoto’s never ending kindness was always too much. As Makoto came back over to sit beside Haru again, Haru reached out and flicked his best friend on the forehead. “Don’t be a lazy student. I can walk alone.”

“But–”

“I’ll cook some meals and freeze them in the morning. Don’t eat junk. Your exam is important.”

“Yes, Haru.” He could hear the affection overflowing from Makoto, and quickly made to leave the room before it got too much. 

“Text me when you’re at the station then,” Makoto reminded him as Haru opened the door. “And when you get there!”

Looking back, Haru shook his head in disbelief. “You’re worse than my mother.”

Hearing a small chuckle from Makoto in response, Haru left for his bedroom. His whole chest ached. 

Just before he went to sleep, he checked the website, and sure enough, there it was. 

_BackStroke19: Just heard that I’ll be able to do a live show tonight if I’m not too tired! But I’ll definitely do one tomorrow as well. Leave some ideas for what to do?_

The next morning was easier thankfully. Makoto was in a rush to get all his stuff for his back-to-back classes, and Haru had managed to time waking up and having his morning bath so he didn’t have to face Makoto and feel guilty over lying. Their only real interaction was when Makoto stuck his head into the bathroom with a wide grin to wish him well and say goodbye. Once he was out, Haru could get ready and cook some meals for his friend in peace, before leaving for the station a little before lunch. As promised, he kept Makoto updated via text. 

The journey was longer than he remembered, probably because he was trying his best not to think about what he was going there for… not to think about what Makoto might do tonight now he was gone…

It was late by the time he got off at the town’s station, and he quietly cursed Iwatobi for being so out of the way compared to the main routes from Tokyo. He started the walk back home shooting a few texts to Makoto before heading up the steps to his and saying goodnight to him. 

After that, he rushed. 

He knew Makoto, and he was pretty sure his friend would feel too guilty to do lewd stuff whilst he was still texting Haru, so he figured his goodnight text was basically permission for Makoto to start whatever he wanted. 

In no time he was sitting at his bedroom desk in his slacks, trying to tell himself he wasn’t as excited as he actually was, signing in and opening up BackStroke19’s page. There wasn’t a live show just yet, just news from Makoto that it would be soon, so Haru sat back and waited. It was about ten minutes, and then the live show button appeared. 

It happened the same as last time: the chat loading first, with the messages appearing every second from excited viewers. Then came the video feed. 

Makoto was on his bed this time, the laptop pulled forward – as if he’d moved his entire desk forward for a better view. He smiled at the screen, cheeks already red somehow. _“Sorry this was short notice everyone! I hope you don’t mind.”_

The chat filled with messages telling him they didn’t, that they were delighted to see him, and Makoto just laughed. 

_“Ah, I had the apartment to myself suddenly, so I figured I should make the most of it,”_ he shrugged in reply to a few questions. Running a hand through his hair, Makoto smirked at the camera – a look that threw Haru for a moment. _“Do you want to see what I’ve got for today?”_

Makoto sat back slightly, biting his lip as he pulled his legs onto the bed to give the camera a real view. His cock was hot and flush against his stomach already, his tip glistening with precum, and a thick black ring sat around the base. He reached down, slowly stroking himself and immediately humming in pleasure. _“You guys like it?”_

Of course, the chat flooded with messages of praise and agreement. Haru’s heart was hammering, his eyes wide as he looked at Makoto… and before he even realised what he was doing, he was typing. 

_FreeI19: Yes._

It was just a simple response, but the moment he pressed enter it felt like he had crossed a line. He wasn’t just looking in on Makoto’s secret world, but he’d pushed into it. 

_“I couldn’t buy a fancier one. What if my housemate found it?”_ Makoto whined at some of the comments. He was still stroking himself, clearly enjoying every slick movement from his hand. _“But if you’re that desperate for something more adventurous…”_

He picked up something sitting beside him. Another dildo, this time much thicker. He lifted it to his lips, pushing the tip past them and moaning around it as he sucked it lightly. Haru’s slacks were starting to feel damp, his hands edging to take them off. When Makoto pulled the dildo out again, a thin line of saliva between the tip and his mouth, Haru gave in and rid himself of the damned trousers, not even feeling the shame of being naked and hard whilst watching his best friend’s porn. 

_“People wanted a question time while I have fun, so is this enough?”_ Makoto asked, quickly glancing through the comments and smiling at the reaction. _“Good. Then, ask away.”_

As the chat filled with questions, Makoto shuffled a little further back on the bed to lift his knees up, showing his entrance already red, stretched and glistening. _“Of course, I prepare before every show. No one wants to watch me finger myself for ten minutes,”_ Makoto laughed as he moved his hand off his cock and slowly started to push the dildo inside himself. His body tensed as the tip pushed past his rim, but then he didn’t push it any deeper, instead just slowly moving the tip in and out of him. _“Oh you do want to see it? Well, I’ll remember that next time I have a show when I need to be quiet.”_

Haru didn’t need that imagery. His dick twitched, aching to be touched, but that was a line he still hadn’t crossed and he hoped not to. 

_“A kink I want to try…hm…”_ Makoto started, breathing catching every now and then as he started edging the dildo deeper again. _“There’s a lot really. I can only do so much by myself, after all…”_

That excited everyone. 

_“You know, the usual I guess…”_ Makoto closed his eyes, tilting his head back in a small gasp as he pushed the dildo deeper still. _“Things like being blindfolded… or tied up… or having a cock shoved down my throat…”_

Makoto really thought about all these things. Haru was learning more about him every second and he didn’t want it to end. Haru’s breath was laboured now, his hands clenching on the desk as he willed himself not to let them slip to his crotch.

Instead, they wandered to his keyboard. 

_FreeI19: Don’t you have a lover to do that with you?_

The question was echoed by a few others, whilst some people claimed to be Makoto’s lover. His best friend just chuckled and shook his head, the dildo deep inside him now as he slowly thrust it inside him. 

_“No boyfriend, no.”_ Well, Haru assumed that meant he was gay, which was more than Makoto had ever told him himself. 

He wasn’t able to stop now, and his fingers were typing once more. 

_FreeI19: Is there someone you want to be with?_

It would make sense for Makoto to have a crush, and again his question was quickly repeated by most of the chat. Makoto didn’t seem to have caught his own message, as he closed his eyes and moaned softly just as Haru sent it, but he saw some of the rephrases. 

_“Yes… there’s someone I imagine…”_ Makoto whispered, his eyes looking almost sad for a moment. _“I know he’s not interested but… I still imagine him every time I touch myself…”_ To emphasise the point, Makoto closed his eyes and let his free hand stroke his cock a few times, earning a beautiful groan from him. Haru shifted in his seat, biting hard on his lower lip as he tried to control himself. 

_“Don’t worry though guys… I also imagine you watching me and him together…”_ Makoto went on, eyes still closed as he jerked his dick and the dildo together. _“I imagine how you can all watch him fuck me… or watch me take him right into my throat… you can watch him turn me into a complete mess… Agh-!”_

Makoto’s hips twitched upwards, his mouth falling open in sweet, little whines. _“No more questions… I-I need to come…”_

Makoto leant back against the wall, groaning and writhing on the sheets as his hand stared fucking the dildo fast and deep inside him. His hand jerked himself off clumsily, clearly desperate for a release that the pretty little cock ring was holding off. _“A-Ah… Haa…”_

Haru froze. That had surely just been a long sigh, but it was so close to sounding like the start of his name he couldn’t help but feel it right in his crotch. He was breathing hard, eyes still locked on Makoto pleasuring himself on the screen – he no longer paid attention to the endless comments in the chat. 

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Haru’s hand snaked downwards. His fingers wrapped around his own dick, immediately pumping and gasping at the sudden, long needed stimulation.

 _“Oh god… I… I’m so close…”_ Makoto was crying out, his voice loud and ringing. Haru pumped his hand harder, whispering Makoto’s name under his breath. _“Haa…. Nn… AHH!”_

He watched as Makoto’s hips jerked, white come spurting from his tip hard, covering his chest and stomach. His chest heaved with exhaustion, and slowly Makoto blinked his eyes open, looking tired and completely fucked. He smiled and slowly ran his hand through the mess on his stomach. 

And that was all Haru needed to come. 

He was in a daze as Makoto said his goodbyes and logged off, just staring down at the mess in his hand. He didn’t even know if he should be disgusted with himself or not.


	3. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's confused, to say the least... so he tests just how confused he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are still too sweet like what..? Anyways, if you make it through this chapter you might be able to guess where this is going (or at least where Haru's plans are going...) 
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be up, since I'm not finished it yet, but I have so much free time at work right now I actually might cave and work on it then. ~~though i'd rather not write smut in the office...~~
> 
> But yes, thank you guys so much for being so sweet <3

As Haru curled up under his duvet – the live show finished with Makoto saying he was going to bed, and Haru having scrubbed himself clean with a ice-cold shower – he realised he understood his feelings even less now. He hated himself for being so weak and touching himself… jerking himself off to his own best friend’s porn, even though he barely touched himself if he could avoid it. And yet… he didn’t regret it. In fact, he felt more satisfied that he could ever remember feeling. The conflicting feelings kept him awake though, and he sighed as he tossed and turned in bed. 

At around 3am he gave up, reaching out for his phone and turning it on for once: if he couldn’t sleep, he might as well try and browse the internet until he bored himself to sleep, after all. Yet, as his phone beeped into life he saw a message he’d missed from Makoto. 

From: Makoto Tachibana, 01:17am  
Subject: Goodnight, Haru  
Tonight’s dinner was delicious, thank you Haru! Make sure you sleep well. 

Looking at the time stamp, Haru’s heart leapt: that was only a few minutes after he’d turned off the camera on the site. Makoto had texted him just moments after touching himself… he might have even still be naked and covered in…

Haru groaned, turning over and burying his face into his pillow. He did _not_ need these thoughts in his head right now, no matter how weirdly touching they were. He was pretty sure most people weren’t happy when they’re best friends immediately thought of them after masturbating to a live audience. 

Despite the time, Haru found his fingers typing back a reply. 

To: Makoto Tachibana, 03:01am  
Subject: No Subject  
I can’t sleep. Sorry.

He put his phone on the bedside table and tried to close his eyes again, deciding that maybe his mind would let him drift off now he knew Makoto wanted him to sleep well. Instead, a small beep and a flash of light alerted him to a new message. Confused at the speed, he reached out and glanced at his phone, his heart jumping as he read the name and opened it. 

From: Makoto Tachibana, 03:02am  
Subject: :(  
Is something wrong, Haru? 

It didn’t take him long to decide to reply. Though he had to decide how truthful to be. 

To: Makoto Tachibana, 03:02am  
Subject: No Subject  
No. Just thinking. 

From: Makoto Tachiabana, 03:03am  
Subject: Thinking about swimming?  
Anything I can help with? Did something happen with your parents? 

You’re what I’m thinking about, Haru thought to himself with a small sigh. 

To: Makoto Tachibana, 03:06am  
Subject: No Subject  
Nothing bad. Don’t worry.

From: Makoto Tachibana, 03:07am  
Subject: Just a noisy mind then?  
Okay. But if you need me I’m here, Haru! Try and get some sleep, yeah? I don’t want you getting exhausted from a break home!

To: Makoto Tachibana, 03:07am  
Subject: I know you are.  
Goodnight Makoto. 

From: Makoto Tachibana, 03:08am  
Subject: Goodnight Haru  
Talk to you tomorrow. 

Somewhere after then, Haru managed to fall asleep, his phone still resting in the palm of his hand. 

 

He slept late, crawling out of bed and clambering straight into a hot bath when it was already nearing lunch. Makoto had sent him a few messages when he’d been asleep, so he responded simply: telling him not to overwork, and all that. He had planned to just spend the day trying to figure out his own thoughts, but every time he remembered watching Makoto last night, how he’d felt both guilty and pleased, he just confused himself further. Really, this was all Makoto’s fault. What had even made him think about becoming a cam actor like that? 

And most importantly, who did he imagine touching him on camera? 

Haru milled around the house for most of the day after that; doing odd housework, watching rubbish on TV, finishing some assignments for class. By the time it was dark outside he was logging onto his porn account once more and checking to see if Makoto was online. 

_BackStroke19: Live show tonight at 10pm! Last one for the week, because of upcoming exams~_

Glancing at the clock, Haru realised he still had an hour to kill before the show started. An hour to decide what to do. It felt almost wrong to be watching Makoto without him knowing: there was no way Makoto would have ever imagined Haru would find his account, that much was obvious, and this felt too much like he was stalking him or something. But if he could come out and tell Makoto he’d found it, it wasn’t like he could ask him if he could carry on watching…

…but maybe he could do something in between. 

He settled at his desk again, the laptop up and loaded, waiting for 10pm to come and Makoto’s show could start. Haru wore a loose pair of boxers and a baggy shirt that he had a strange suspicion used to belong to Makoto. His fingers tapped against the screen of his phone that sat patiently beside his laptop. 

Was he really going to do this? It seemed crueller than both keeping quiet and telling Makoto the truth… 

_BackStroke19: Give me a minute to load up and we’ll start!_

Well, he didn’t have much longer to debate. 

The live video opened up, and sure enough there was Makoto again – sitting on the edge of his bed, naked and hard, smiling sweetly at the camera. 

_“I told you, you can watch me prepare on a day when I have to be quiet,”_ he chuckled, answering some questions that had appeared on the chat. _“Wouldn’t you rather see me do something more fun when I can?”_

There was a chorus of agreement and praise in the chat, and then Makoto grinned and shuffled backwards. 

_“There’s something I’ve been meaning to try out… So I figured we can use it today?”_ Of course, the chat agreed, and Makoto pulled what looked like another dildo into the camera’s view. How many toys did he even have? Haru had never found any, and he wasn’t actually known for caring about personal privacy, even in Makoto’s room. 

Apparently some people in the chat knew how this dildo was different, and Makoto chuckled. _“You guys are experts, after all!”_ He brought the tip of the dildo up to his lips – it was already glistening – probably from lube that Makoto had put on before the show. He kissed along the side slowly, eyes still locked on the camera with that intensity he sometimes showed that made Haru’s heart jump. _“For those who don’t know…”_ Makoto pressed at the bottom of the dildo, and suddenly a soft vibrating noise came to life. 

A vibrator? 

Makoto looked impatient as he slowly lowered it, spreading his legs to show his red hole wet and twitching – already prepped. _“I thought we could see if I can come just from the back today…”_

Haru held his breath, shifting in his seat as he felt his skin heat up at the thought. His hand gripped his phone tight as he watched Makoto moving the vibrator to his entrance, slowly pushing it inside with a small gasp. His whole body twitched, his hips clearly not knowing what to do with this new sensation. _“A-Already… it’s… I don’t know…”_ Makoto whispered. He seemed to take a moment to gather himself, before looking down between his own legs and thrusting the vibrator deep inside himself. A sharp cry left him, his head tipping back. _“W-Wow…”_

Haru watched as Makoto adjusted to the feeling, a smile spreading over his lips, and slowly started to softly push the vibrator in and out of him. His own cock was hard just from watching, a wet stain growing on the front of his boxers. He waited a moment longer, and then he picked up his phone. 

He turned his laptop sound down just a little, dialling in the only number he knew off by heart, and pressed call. As he raised it to his ear he stared hard at the screen and watched how Makoto’s eyes widened in panic suddenly, his head snapping to the side. 

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but even though his phone was off-screen, Makoto could obviously read the caller ID. His eyes widened further, cheeks turning redder. _“E-Eh? H-He never rings!”_ Makoto’s quiet voice squeaked in worry. He hesitated a little longer as Haru listened to the rings, before he reached out – the vibrator still buried deep inside him, still buzzing – and suddenly pulled his phone over. 

Haru smirked: Makoto would never miss a call. Not from him. 

_“H-Hello?”_ This time, Makoto’s voice came straight into Haru’s ear. Haru noticed he didn’t say his name like he usually did – maybe he didn’t want to say it on camera. 

“Makoto,” Haru said, surprised at how steady his own voice was despite how painfully hard he was. “It’s late… Did I wake you?”

 _“No… I was awake, it’s okay! Is something wrong?”_ He could just about hear the laboured breathing that Makoto was trying to hide. As Haru studied the video on his laptop, he was positive Makoto’s hips were twitching as he spoke with him. 

“Do you want me to bring you anything back? I can go to your parents’ if there’s anything you need.”

Makoto bit his lip hard, squeezing his eyes shut like he was mortified. Haru felt a twinge of guilt: was this a mistake? Had he made Makoto feel bad? 

No…

Makoto’s free hand was slipping round to slowly wrap around his twitching cock. The chat was going crazy, asking who it was, what was happening. _“N-No… I think it’s okay… Thank you,”_ Haru half expected that to be it, but he couldn’t even reply to Makoto – his eyes focused entirely on how Makoto was now stroking himself whilst on the phone to him. _“J-Just… get back safe… okay?”_

Haru could only give a simple hum, lost for words as he tried to work out what Makoto was doing… He was stroking himself fast, his face scrunching up in ecstasy and concentration as he clearly tried to control his breathing. He wasn’t sure why they both just remained silent for a moment, but with a desperate twitch of Makoto’s hips, Makoto’s stuttering voice came back through again. 

_“B-bye…”_ Makoto breathed right into his ear, hanging up a second later. Haru listened to the dial tone as he watched Makoto come on the screen, his lower lip trembling as he bit into it to muffle the cry. 

Had Makoto just…?

He dropped the phone, quickly turning the volume up, his heart racing in his chest, blood pounding so loudly it was almost all he could hear. Makoto panted for a moment, before reaching down to pull the vibrator out of himself with a small whimper. 

_“S-Sorry everyone… I couldn’t help myself…”_ he said, cheeks burning red in embarrassment. The chat was still going crazy, and Makoto actually seemed uncomfortable this time. _“I… It was… Ugh…”_ He dropped his head into his clean(er) hand. _“Now I’m going to feel guilty when I next talk to him…”_ With a small sigh and a chuckle, Makoto went on with his usual goodbyes. 

Haru was still staring at the screen, unable to comprehend what just happened, when the live show cut off. A few moments later, his phone buzzed, and he only just managed to bring himself to look at it. 

From: Makoto Tachibana, 10:27pm  
Subject: Sorry!  
I’m half-asleep from studying, so sorry if I sounded weird on the phone! Thank you for asking though. Sleep well, Haru.

Haru didn’t reply. Instead, he stared at the message, wrapping a hand around his own erection, pumping himself fast until he came with Makoto’s name on his lips. He didn’t understand… not his feelings, not Makoto’s… things had just become a lot more complicated. 

Yet when he curled up in bed, it wasn’t guilt he felt anymore, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face at the thought of returning home soon.


	4. Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru ups his game in teasing Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such writer's block with the start of this chapter, so yes, it has been a while TT.TT
> 
> In general I'm still trying to work out how to get to the next stage for these two - I know what comes next, but I don't know how to get there best... so bear with me please! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you really enjoy this chapter.

The journey back to Tokyo on Sunday felt twice as long as the ride to Iwatobi had been. Makoto had been true to his word: having no more live shows, and not even posting any clips with his face hidden for the rest of the week. Sure, he and Haru had been texting in that time, but somehow it wasn’t enough for Haru anymore. 

He still didn’t fully understand his own feelings. He didn’t know why he kept watching Makoto touch himself on camera, and he didn’t even know why he’d called him that time. He also didn’t know why Makoto had touched himself whilst talking to him, or why seeing that had made Haru so happy.

What he _did_ know, was that he wanted more. He wanted to see more, hear more, _do_ more. He just needed to decide what. 

It was nearing 11pm when he got off the train at Shinjuku, and he crawled into a taxi and ordered it back to his apartment, too tired and itching to see Makoto to bother dealing with the Tokyo subway system and a walk home right now. Makoto had offered to pick him up, naturally, but Haru had told him to just wait at home and order that pizza he’d promised. 

He didn’t even have time to turn his key in the apartment door before it was yanked open and Makoto’s bright, beautiful face was smiling at him. 

_Beautiful?_

“Welcome home, Haru!” Makoto sang, reaching out to take Haru’s bags and drag him inside. 

Haru smiled to himself as he walked past him. “I’m back.”

“Dinner’s on the living room table,” Makoto explained as he put Haru’s bag to the side of the hallway, motioning for him to head in. “Did you have a good time?”

Haru hummed as he stepped into the living room, seeing the pizza box on the table – just one large one, of course, since that was their regular order. “Yeah, surprisingly good,” he nodded as he dropped onto the sofa. Makoto was watching some show he didn’t know. 

“Really? Wow, must have been good for you to say it,” Makoto grinned as he sat beside him, opening up the box and moving it closer to Haru so he could pick the first piece.  
Haru bit into the warmth. He was pretty sure Makoto wasn’t the biggest fan of mackerel on pizza, but he always ordered it anyway. “Did your exam go well?” 

“I think so, but we’ll see when the results come out.”

“It was probably fine.”

“You have more faith than I do,” Makoto chuckled. 

They sat comfortably for the rest of the night, exchanging stories about their time apart – Makoto telling Haru about how one of his professors went on a rant about another professor for half an hour, and how his study group had broken up because of an awkward date between two of the members, and Haru talked about the screaming baby on the train home and the old lady who sat next to him and was convinced he was her dead husband. They ate, watched crappy TV, and the longer Haru sat there the more certain he was that being around Makoto eased him even though he knew about his secret. Being with Makoto felt right, and though he was still a little muddled about his feelings, one thing was clear: Haru wanted to know _everything_ about Makoto, and that included this new side of him online. 

Makoto showered as Haru cleaned up from their dinner, and then returned with damp hair and pink skin from the hot water. 

“I’m going to read a little before bed, I think. Did you want to join, or are you turning in?” Makoto asked, grabbing his reading glasses from where they’d been sitting on the living room table. 

Haru shook his head. “Early night.”

Makoto smiled. “Travelling does take it out of you, huh? Well, sleep well, Haru!” Giving him one last broad smile, Makoto headed to his room, leaving Haru to slowly get ready for bed. 

He opened his laptop as soon as he was in a loose pair of boxers and a pyjama shirt that was probably once Makoto’s. He didn’t know for certain if Makoto would do a show tonight, but since he hadn’t done one for a little while, he hoped he would. He smiled as he saw the message on Makoto’s profile saying he’d do a live show tonight – Haru had a few hours to kill before it started, so he found himself just browsing to pass the time. Eventually, he started to hear the familiar sounds of Makoto moving around as quietly as possible to the bathroom, and so he returned to the live show page, putting in his earphones and settling back against his pillows. It took a few more minutes before the show started up, and soon there was Makoto, the same sweet smile on his face as ever. 

_“Evening everyone!”_ he said, voice soft but not quite a whisper. _“It’s been a while again, huh?”_

The chorus of greetings and immediate inappropriate questions bombarded the chat, but Haru stayed out of it for now, his eyes slowly raking over the smooth skin of Makoto’s bare chest. He’d seen him topless so often, he was certain he knew the dips and curves of his muscles off by heart… by appearance only though, he supposed. It was a thought that hit him quickly: his hands ached to touch the skin there. 

He tuned out of what was being said for a moment, his eyes locked on Makoto’s body as he imagined how it would feel under his touch. He could just see how his chest would jerk with small gasps as Haru trailed his fingers over him, his stomach shivering the lower he touched. He could imagine the warmth easily, how it would slowly gain sweat the more he teased and stared… Makoto hated being stared at, but with the camera being used like this, maybe he actually craved being looked at in the right context. Haru bit his lip, wondering how long it would take him to send Makoto crazy by staring alone. 

He zoned back in when suddenly the camera was framing Makoto’s entirely naked body, his hand already stroking his cock slowly, his eyes seemed to straight stare out of the screen at Haru, lidded with the growing pleasure. 

_“Toys will have to wait until my housemate’s out again, I did warn you all,”_ Makoto breathed softly, leaning back in the chair to give the camera a better view. _“Isn’t this good enough? Do you not like me when I do this?”_

Haru glanced at the chat, which of course was now filling with denials and praises; so many people adored watching Makoto… and that really annoyed him. Makoto gave a small hum of approval. 

_“You’re all so sweet. I like doing this for you too…”_

It irked Haru to no end. He hated that Makoto was doing this for them, a bunch of strangers, that he was touching himself and thinking of all of them watching him. He thought back to the other night when he’d called Makoto, how his voice had surely filled Makoto’s head, how he probably hadn’t thought of anything but him as he continued to touch himself. He glanced at his phone, waiting patiently on his bedside table, knowing he wouldn’t be able to do it again from the next room. 

Though… maybe he could do something better…

He grabbed his phone, turning off his laptop and instead opening up the website and Makoto’s live show on the mobile. He kept the sound off, and with one last glance at the screen to check what Makoto was doing – apparently answering questions or something whilst he stroked himself and used his free hand to part his cheeks to show the camera his pink hole – Haru stood up and headed out. He was grateful he’d been distracted enough that he wasn’t hard, that would have been too hard to hide in his boxers. He kept his eyes on the picture on his phone as he left his room and wandered down the hall, but Makoto seemed too busy to have heard him. Once he was outside Makoto’s door he could hear the faint sound of his voice, breathy and beautiful. 

He knocked. 

The image of Makoto on his phone froze, eyes wide with panic as he snapped his head around to look at his door. Haru waited patiently before knocking softly again. The second knock got Makoto moving, and he heard a faint curse and suddenly Makoto was scrambling out of the camera’s sight. He could hear him moving around quickly in his bedroom, thumping and muttering. Haru locked his phone to hide the screen the moment Makoto opened the door. 

He’d yanked on a pair of joggers, but he was awkwardly trying to keep his crotch hidden behind the door – to hide the bulge, Haru assumed – and was leaning out with a bright red face, a light sheen of sweat over his skin as he started at Haru. 

“H-Haru! Wh-What’s wrong?” Makoto asked frantically.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Haru shrugged. “I’m making hot chocolate and I thought I heard you awake. Do you want some?”

The expression on Makoto’s face was some sort of mix between horror and relief. “O-Oh… that’s, erm, sweet… but no. I’m okay… just… talking to myself… I’m not thirsty though… but thank you! It’s… yeah.”

“Okay,” Haru nodded, eyes briefly glancing down to how Makoto’s legs were shifting awkwardly, almost like he was pressing his clothed erection against the door. When he looked back up at Makoto, his best friend seemed to be holding his breath, waiting and panicked for something. His own heart was hammering as they stood in silence, and before he knew it, he was reaching out to brush the hair from Makoto’s forehead. “You look feverish.”

Makoto voice came out shaking. “I… probably just left the heater on… I’ll turn it off…” 

Haru nodded and pulled his hand back, his eyes moving down more pointedly this time as Makoto’s whole body and the door moved suddenly… another grind against the door? When he met Makoto’s eyes again, Makoto was bright red, looking guilty. “If you change your mind, I’ll be in the kitchen for a little while.”

“Thank you, Haru…”

He turned without another word and walked away, listening to the door shut a few seconds later, and as soon as he was in the kitchen, he turned his phone back on and flicked the sound up. 

Makoto was already back at the camera, his hand holding him up against the table like he’d just rushed over there in a panic. His face was bright red, his eyes squeezed shut as he frantically jerked himself off. 

_“F-fuck… a-ah…. H-he heard…”_ he was gasping out as he stroked himself faster, like he was desperately seeking relief. The chat was flooding with comments asking what had happened, why he was suddenly so excited, who had been at the door. Makoto just shook his head, his mouth opening in a high moan that Haru almost thought he could hear from here, and then he was coming – spurting the white all across the table in front of him. Makoto’s glazed eyes and blissed-out expression looked up at the camera and then stared at the chat.

Slowly, Haru’s hands started typing. 

_FreeI19: Do you get turned on thinking of him knowing what you’re doing?_

Makoto stayed quiet for some time, before staring right out of the screen again. _“Yes… it does turn me on…”_

Makoto signed off, and Haru followed suit soon after. He gave up on the drink he was supposed to be making and headed back to his room to deal with the discomfort in his boxers, his heart racing as he passed Makoto's door again.


	5. Butterflies or Fireworks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With things escalating, Haru finds himself at a fork in the road. Butterflies or Fireworks: and he has no idea which way he's supposed to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is back. At least this chapter is. Between a variety of things that aren't important, I was also stuck with trying to work out which direction to take this story whilst trying to keep it as close to IC as possible. 
> 
> This is a bit of the necessary 'setting his mind straight' [s]or very not straight, in this case[/s] chapter, so I sorry for those wanting smut. I'm planning for things to crank up soon, as well as come to an end. 
> 
> Sorry for the ridiculous wait, and thank you to those who are supporting this fic, it really means a lot. Thank you <3
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com>My%20Tumblr</a>)

To say the development didn’t excite Haru to no end would be lying, but it was also causing a lot more problems. After the night he knocked on Makoto’s door, Makoto hadn’t done any more live shows, or even uploaded any videos on the public part of the site. That had been nearly a whole week ago now. If it hadn’t been for the little confession at the end of his last show, after Makoto had frantically jerked off to finish quickly, Haru might have worried that Makoto was too scared to do anything risky now. But no, that wasn’t it… Makoto liked it. He liked imagining Haru knew what he was doing behind the closed door, it turned him on. 

And that fact turned Haru on more than he cared to admit. In was becoming torturous, honestly: most of his time was spent thinking about whether Makoto was going to do it again, picturing him pleasuring himself in private with Haru’s name on his lips, imagining him stretched out on the bed before him begging to be played with…

Makoto may not have been masturbating on screen anymore, but Haru found himself doing it more and more often. 

Not only that, but other thoughts were pushing their way into Haru’s mind. When he wasn’t lying in bed or in the bath, thinking about all the things that Makoto proved he liked on screen, he was watching Makoto. When he studied and chewed on his pen, Haru wondered what it would be like to press their lips together. When he ran his hands through his hair, Haru wondered what it would be like to do it himself. When he came home to find Makoto asleep on the sofa, he wondered what it would be like to be able to curl up next to him. The thoughts weren’t entirely sexual anymore, not exclusively, and it only further confused him. 

Usually, when he was confused about something, he could either put it off or let himself figure it out in the quiet silence of floating on the water. He couldn’t exactly put it off when Makoto was around all the time, distracting him in all the worst ways like coming out the bathroom damp and shirtless, or licking his lips as he ate dinner, or laughing so brightly his eyes creased in the corners and his face lit up in a way that made Haru want to just… smoosh it between his palms and demand that he stop. (The last one was one of the more confusing thoughts, especially since he didn’t even know what ‘smooshing’ was, or if it was something his mind had made up). 

So, that left the water. 

“I need to swim.”

Makoto looked up from the book he was flicking through as the words slipped from Haru’s mouth. They were having their usual Friday night lounge: Haru lying lazily across the couch as he stared into space, and Makoto sitting on the floor with his books spread around him and his glasses slipping down his nose from staring down so much. 

“Swim?” Makoto asked, looking over at the clock. “Right now?”

Haru repeated himself. “I need to swim.” 

A frown crossed Makoto’s features, and Haru immediately knew the look he was getting was the one Nagisa referred to as the ‘worried Mama-koto-bear look’. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

Haru jolted upright, staring as Makoto stared to put his books into a pile and stand up. “We’re going?”

“Do you not want to?” Makoto asked, folding his glasses up and putting them down on the table. “It’s still early enough for you to be let into your team’s pool right?”

“Yeah, but–”

“Then let’s go.”

Well, Haru was hardly going to stop Makoto if it meant he’d be allowed to swim, though he was still completely bemused as to why he allowing it in the first place. Usually Makoto was strict when it came to Haru’s random desires to swim, but for whatever reason, today was different. 

They didn’t say much on the trip there, and by the time they reached Haru’s university pool and got the late workers to let them in Haru was so desperate to get into the water that he didn’t even realise Makoto kept shooting him odd looks. 

He changed in a heartbeat, and ran out to the pool, diving into the water so fast that he was submerged by the time he heard the muffled sound of Makoto scolding him for running. He dove down and down, until his fingers brushed across the bottom as he swam the whole length before coming up for air. Lazily turning onto his back he floated, half-heartedly kicking under the water to push himself back to the other end. His eyes closed, the dark and the water surrounding him and making everything seem that much easier. Though, he completely forgot about the confusion that had coaxed him here in the brief moment of ecstasy the first contact with the water brought. 

Something soft touched the top of his head, and the gentlest of pushes stopped him from swimming any further. Opening his eyes, Makoto stared down at him, his palm still resting against Haru’s hair. 

“Haru-chan, the wall is here,” he warned with a smile. 

Haru stared up at him, wondering just how both his emotions and Makoto’s personality could do such a 180 once that site was logged into. The gentle gaze held him still, silent, and for a moment Haru wondered if he was looking deep enough into Makoto’s greens – if, right now, looking hard enough it might see something more then simple friendly affection… 

But he didn’t let himself. Closing his eyes, he moved in the water, dropping his feet to the ground and standing as Makoto withdrew his hand from the water. “Drop the ‘chan’.”

That old chuckle came again, and Haru was sure it echoed around the pool like bells. “Sorry, Haru.” He stood for a while, pushing and pulling at the surface of the water with his hands as he watched Makoto rolling up his trouser legs and sit down on the edge with his feet in the water. 

“You’re not swimming?” Haru asked. 

“I didn’t think to bring trunks.”

“Never stopped you before.”

Makoto laughed again. “I guess that’s true. But we’re not kids in Iwatobi anymore. I don’t want to get the train in wet clothes.”

Haru sighed as he sunk under the water, silently telling his old friend that he’d never said he had to wear clothes to swim. One thing was for sure, judging from the niggling ache in the pit of his stomach: they definitely weren’t in Iwatobi, and they weren’t kids either.

When he came up for air, he did a few laps of the pool as Makoto watched on in silence. Haru didn’t try to use speed or work on his form, he just let the water move with him, asking it to lap away and erode at his confusion until something made sense. 

After a while, on the way back towards Makoto, he paused, standing and walking the rest of the way as he looked at him. Makoto just gazed back, an easy and questioning smile on his face as he waited.

“Why did you let me come?”

“Where? To the pool?” Makoto asked. When Haru nodded, Makoto smiled, almost as if he was surprised to be asked that. “Because you said ‘need’.”

“So?”

“Haru, you never say you need to swim unless you’re worrying about something.”

“I always say it. You usually tell me off.”

“Want. You always say you want to swim, and I tell you off. When you need to swim, that’s different.”

Haru’s eyes widened, and for a while he could only stare at Makoto. His best friend continued to sit there, smiling like it was all completely easy, and once again, Haru had to wonder how things like this could be so different to sitting on his bedroom watching Makoto through a computer screen. Why were the feelings in his stomach and chest in these moments like butterflies, when his feelings when he’d knocked on Makoto’s door that night were like fireworks?

And then it hit him. 

Maybe the feelings weren’t different at all. Maybe they were the exact same thing, just different types. 

The water lapped against his chest, and like that, his shoulders relaxed without him even knowing they’d been tense. His head felt like it had just untangled a horrible knot, and though he didn’t know how that looked on his face, Makoto must have noticed too, because his smile grew softer. 

Makoto pushed himself to his feet, leaning over and holding his hand out like always. “Ready to go, Haru-chan?”

He took the hand. “Drop the ‘chan’.”

As they took the train home, the peaceful silence resumed. It was late, and the train was quiet enough that they’d found a seat to themselves. Staring out the window as Tokyo flew by, Haru felt like everything had been cleared up. Butterflies and fireworks were the exact same thing: emotions and desires and aches all bundled together, just at different intensities. It was like swimming: sometimes he swam with the speed and force that left him aching and breathless and his heart pumping with excitement, and sometimes he swam slow and fluid and so natural he felt completely at peace – either way, he still same freestyle. 

Glancing at Makoto next to him in the seat, Haru realised Makoto looked more relaxed too than he had before. 

“You knew I was worried?” he found himself asking. 

Makoto didn’t seem surprised at the question, and continued to scroll through something on his phone. “Mhm. This whole week you’ve been getting worse and worse.”

“And so you were worried?”

Makoto tipped his head back and laughed. “I’m always a little worried, Haru,” he pointed out, before nodding and returning to his phone. “But yes, I was worried.”

“You could have asked what was wrong.”

“Would you have told me?” Makoto asked, turning to give Haru a doubtful look. “Would you honestly have told me what was wrong?” Haru answered by turning his gaze back to the window, and Makoto just hummed in understanding. “But whatever it was, I’m glad you’ve worked it out. I can stop panicking now.”

Panicking? There was something in the way Makoto said that which made Haru look over, and when he did something in his mind clicked once he stopped the unease relief in Makoto’s features. A week ago, Haru had knocked on Makoto’s door during a show. So… what? Makoto saw Haru getting more and more worried after that and panicked that it was because he’d seen something? Which meant maybe he could start expecting shows again.

Because Haru had seen a lot more than Makoto was probably imagining, and now he’d gotten his mind straightened out, he had no qualms about trying to see more.

Turning his head again, Haru smiled behind his hand.


	6. Drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru takes the first step in his plan: finding Makoto's weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi. Stuff happened, and now here we are. 
> 
> I've put off updating this until I completed all the rest of the chapters, so that's what I've done. It's now completed and I'll be posting the remaining chapters one by one over the new few days. 
> 
> I am super sorry that this took so long to update... And thank you for all the lovely comments, they really mean the world, I appreciate it <3
> 
> Hope you like this and the remaining chapters! [Tumblr](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com)

The first show was that next weekend. 

It was so tempting to make a decision regarding his next step before then, but after apparently panicking Makoto after the knock, Haru decided it would be better to let Makoto get comfortable again – to have an undisturbed session. And really, Haru needed it himself: to just settle back and enjoy watching Makoto through the screen, nursing the butterflies and fireworks as they mixed in his stomach. 

It was a tame show, as Makoto warned the moment he turned the camera on, just touching himself without any toys in sight. Part of Haru had wondered if a show like that would get complaints, but there was no way anyone could have complained when Makoto stared straight into the camera like he did – half-smiling and face flushed with pleasure throughout the whole thing. He seemed more relaxed, more comfortable, and that somehow was even more of a turn-on for Haru. He stroked himself too, keeping his hand movements in time with Makoto’s and staring straight into his eyes without associating with the chat. When he really focused, it was almost like there was no show, no other spectators, that it was just Makoto and Haru staring at one another as they reached their orgasms together. 

And the next morning, he started to make moves. 

Makoto usually slept in on Sundays, so Haru waited until it was about the time he usually woke up before making two cups of coffee. It seemed his timing was spot on, as he’d just finished mixing in the cream to Makoto’s drink when he heard the soft padding of footsteps moving through the apartment. 

“Haru?” Makoto’s voice called, dripping with sleepiness. Looking over his shoulder, he let his eyes take in the sight of Makoto standing there in a lose t-shirt and boxers: his hair was sticking up messily and he barely had his eyes open. “I smell coffee…” 

“Because there’s coffee,” Haru said easily, putting Makoto’s drink on the table for him. 

The tired smile he got in return was enough to make his cheeks feel hot, so he took a long sip of his own coffee to hide any redness that might have appeared. Makoto wasn’t paying attention though, he was sitting down and taking a long gulp of his own, sighing contently when he put the cup back down. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Haru-chan.”

“Drop the chan.”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s early.”

They remained in their usual comfortable silence for a few minutes, Haru waiting for Makoto to wake up a little more before he worked through step one of his plan. It was when Makoto was aware enough to try and settle the mess that was his hair that Haru decided it was time. 

“Makoto?”

“Mm?”

“Ever had a really big secret?”

Makoto turned, blinking obliviously at Haru. He was clearly trying to work out what he meant, but ultimately didn’t get it, and tipped his head to the side. “Me?”

“Yeah. Have you ever had a secret that you couldn’t tell anyone? Not even me?”

Haru held Makoto’s gaze, trying to analyse every little emotion that passed over his features. He sensed Makoto was confused, obviously, but there was a growing worry in his eyes, an uncertainty that Haru hoped wouldn’t turn into another panic. 

“Well… yeah. I suppose. Why do you ask, Haru?”

Haru just shrugged, mostly because that’s what he thought he’d usually do. He didn’t want to do anything too uncharacteristic when Makoto would definitely overthink his actions more than his words. Judging from the silence that followed, Makoto didn’t know what to say in response to that. It was okay though, Haru had just wanted to plant the seed in his head. 

Rinsing his cup and leaving it in the sink to wash later, Haru pushed himself off the counter and started towards the door. “I’m going for a run. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Haru?”

He paused in the doorway to look back at Makoto. He was staring at him wide-eyed, as if he was suddenly realising something. 

“Do you have a secret, Haru? Something you’re not telling me?”

Haru could feel a hint of a smile tugging at his lips that he tried to control. “Maybe. Remember to eat breakfast, Makoto.”

Sundays weren’t really the best time for him to start on his plan, what with the work week starting just the next day, but Haru knew if he let himself wait any longer, he’d get frustrated – or worse, Makoto would stop thinking about him. Then again, this was Makoto, with what he had thought out, maybe it was better to do it before a university day so Makoto could escape the apartment if he wanted to. There was always a chance this wouldn’t play out how Haru wanted it to. 

By the time he got back from his run, he hoped his words had settled enough in Makoto’s mind. Thankfully, Makoto seemed to be planning a lazy day, as he was still in his pyjamas playing a game on the sofa when Haru stepped back into the apartment.

“Good run?” Makoto asked without looking up from his console. 

Haru ran his hand through his hair, feeling the dampness from sweat. “Hot.”

“It is nearly summer,” Pausing the game, Makoto lifted his head at last and smiled at Haru. “Have a shower to cool you down.”

“Yeah,” Haru agreed, moving towards the bathroom. 

“Not a bath, Haru! You’ll overheat if you have a bath now!”

“I can have a cold bath.”

“You’ll get sick!”

Smirking, Haru stepped through to the shower. For once, he wasn’t planning on a bath anyway: it would distract him too much. He showered quickly, kicking his workout clothes in the hamper before wrapping a towel around his waist. Staring at himself in the mirror, he frowned and pushed the towel down a little more, hoping it wasn’t too obvious like that. Reminding himself that this was hardly anything out of place to their usual routine, he headed back out like that. 

“What are you playing?” Haru asked as he walked over to the sofa again, stepping around it and very purposefully picking up the glass of water he assumed was Makoto’s and taking a long drink. 

“Fire Emblem,” Makoto said, peeking up and lifting and eyebrow. “The kitchen has water too, Haru…” 

“I wanted a drink now.”

Makoto stared blankly at him, and Haru swore he spotted Makoto’s eyes darting down to where the water sat on his lips. He licked it off slowly. But Makoto just chuckled and returning his attention to the game. “You’re hopeless, Haru-chan.”

“Drop the chan…” Haru stared at Makoto a little more. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that being barely covered wouldn’t faze Makoto: they’d seen each other undressed countless times over the years. Still, Haru didn’t know how else he was supposed to get Makoto worked up if he didn’t react to his body like this. 

“Haru… You’ll catch a cold if you don’t dry off properly,” Makoto prompted after a moment longer. 

“I’m still hot.”

“You’ll feel even hotter if you come down with a fever.”

Haru just huffed, and stepped forward. Leaning down close to Makoto, he tried to peer over his shoulder at the console, not even sure he recognised the game. “Are you winning?”

“I’m progressing.”

“So you’re losing.”

“It’s not really about that, Haru…”

Haru hummed, shifting a little closer until his hip was brushing against Makoto’s elbow where it sat on the edge of the sofa. They were close enough that when a drop of water fell from Haru’s hair, it landed on Makoto’s shoulder. He could see Makoto’s fingers growing stiff on the console, and finally he knew he was getting somewhere. 

“I like games where you can win,” Haru said, edging closer still until Makoto had to shift along to make room for Haru to perch on the edge of the sofa. He could feel the towel slipping off around his waist, but left it. He was still mostly covered anyway. Besides, it definitely made Makoto grow a little more aware of his presence, and that was what he wanted. 

“Because you like to either get things done, or not do them at all…” Makoto mumbled, his voice notably wearier. “You don’t like build ups or long story lines…” 

Turning his head, only to find Makoto already staring at him, their noses a mere inch or so away from touching, Haru stayed silent for a moment. Makoto’s eyes were wide, bright with confusion, and for once neither of them looked away. They were so close Haru could feel the movement of Makoto’s chest as he breathed – shallower than usual it seemed. His eyes ran down to Makoto’s lips, parted as he all too obviously tried to control his breathing to keep it steady. This was Makoto’s weakness then: not Haru’s body or lack of clothing, but contact. Now Haru thought about it, he supposed they didn’t really have that much contact compared to most people. He’d always assumed they were closer than most because he definitely touched Makoto more than anyone else… but then again, he purposefully avoided touching everyone else. Sensing that Makoto wouldn’t be able to hold the silence for much longer, Haru took mercy and nodded. 

“I guess.” He pulled back, slipping off the sofa entirely, catching the towel just as it started to come undone, but not bothering to pull it up as high as he probably should have. “I’ll go dress.”

As he left the room, he heard a heavy sigh and smirked.


	7. Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's plan is moving along... until Makoto goes and throws a spanner in the works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu thank you all so much for you kind comments! Sadly I can't ~~read 'am too lazy too'~~ reply to all of them, but know I'm super touched and happy you're enjoying this fic! Especially thanks to those who put up with waiting and came back to read it, you're awesome! 
> 
> I promise the lack of smut in the past few chapters will be made up for twice over very very soon... Haru's plan is... um... extreme...
> 
> [Tumblrrrrr](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com)
> 
> _((Side note: Yes, I totally planned this to start being updated again when we just get new Free! movie news... totally... wasn't a huge and wonderful coincidence at all...))_

He kept it up over the next few days: touching Makoto more and more, trying to make it appear like there wasn’t any reason behind it, but he could tell Makoto was noticing he was doing on it on purpose. Now, Haru let his fingers brush against Makoto’s whenever they passed things between them, or how he sat against Makoto on the sofa now instead of at the other side. He made an effort to meet Makoto’s gaze more when they talked, tried to find excuses to touch him whenever he could: brushing his hair out of his eyes, or wiping off imaginary eyelashes from his cheek. 

The most important part of it was the growing silences between them. The moments where they were so incredibly close and their gazes just locked for a moment. They were growing longer, staring at one another in silence with only their breathing to distract them both. He could sense Makoto searching his eyes for an explanation whenever it happened, but he once pulled away – which only made Haru more confident in making it happen more and more often. 

When he started to notice Makoto shooting him looks more and more often throughout the day, and even better, Makoto sometimes instigating the touches, Haru knew he could move onto the next part. 

This was where things got a little risky. Haru knew that the way he and Makoto handled things was fundamentally different: he acted, as he was now, but Makoto was a talker and Haru knew the moment he let things linger for too long, Makoto would want to talk it out. Haru didn’t want that: he ruined things when he tried to talk out his feelings, as evidenced by all the years he’d managed to nearly break the relationship with Makoto. He needed to keep acting, and then stepping it up before Makoto could settle enough to get the courage to ask Haru what was happening. 

So, his touches became more purposeful. 

He let his hands stroke through Makoto’s hair every morning he woke up with bed hair. He’d let his fingers massage against Makoto’s scalp, play with the strands as he sat at the kitchen table with his morning coffee, let his fingers trail down Makoto’s temples when he was finished. When they cooked, Haru found mistakes where there weren’t any, giving him an excuse to cover Makoto’s hands with his own, guide his hand to make him chop the peppers smaller, or press against his side to watch him mix things together. Mostly, it happened when they were just sitting together at the end of the day. Haru would lie his head in Makoto’s lap, or rest a hand on his knee without a thought, or just play with his hair as if it was totally normal. Makoto never pulled away, and the more often he did it, the more he was starting to catch hints of a blush on Makoto’s cheeks.

The best part, though, was that after a couple of days, he realised it wasn’t just him doing it. Makoto was starting to touch him more often too. Sometimes in similar ways, sometimes in ways so subtle that only Makoto could have thought of them. He would spend more time carefully drying Haru’s hair after a bath: coaxing Haru between his legs on the floor as he worked slowly. He’d redo the buttons on Haru’s shirt from scratch, citing that he’d missed a button, so often that Haru was starting to doubt just how true it was. 

Basically, it was working far better than he could have hoped. 

On Saturday night, Haru sat on the floor between Makoto’s legs as he dried his hair again. Makoto perched on the edge of the sofa, talking about his latest assignment and the research he was having to do. Haru wasn’t really paying much attention, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Makoto rubbing the towel against his hair, but he had a feeling Makoto knew he didn’t always listen that well – sometimes Makoto just liked to talk at him, it helped Makoto get his head around whatever work he was doing. They were both okay with it. 

He hadn’t even noticed Makoto had stopped talking until his hands stopped moving too. Opening his eyes, Haru tipped his head back, looking up to find Makoto staring down at him with a soft smile. 

“Did something good happen, Haru?” 

“Something good?”

Makoto shrugged, letting the towel drape around Haru’s shoulders. “You just seem… different lately.”

It seemed Haru had been enjoying the new closeness too much and not moving on fast enough. Still, he knew from the hesitance in Makoto’s tone that he could escape the conversation quick if he needed too. Makoto wasn’t pressing him for an explanation just yet – he was probing. 

“Is different bad?” Haru asked, moving his head to the side slightly so he could rest it against Makoto’s thigh as he looked up at him. 

“No… It’s just unexpected,” Makoto’s fingers remained playing with Haru’s hair, brushing over the skin behind his ears. “So I thought maybe something good had happened. You seem happier.”

Haru was happier. These touches, this closeness, made him happier than he cared to admit. “Nothing happened.”

“Hm?” The fingers stroked down Haru’s cheeks and jaw. “I wonder what it is then…”

Makoto’s eyes were soft, glazed as they stared down at Haru, almost like he wasn’t really aware of what was happening. Haru was almost tempted to get lost in the moment too: his skin on fire as the fingers moved over his chin, edging at his neck. 

And then he realised Makoto was leaning down. 

They were so close. So impossibly close. If Makoto just leant down a little more Haru knew their lips would inevitably touch. However, he stopped. The two of them realising what was happening at the exact same time and their eyes meeting in something skin to fear. They froze, neither able to move and Haru could feel his heart racing – the pounding shaking his whole body. 

Makoto’s hands slowly pulled away, and Haru watched as he sat upright again, copying the action himself and shuffling out from between Makoto’s legs. There was a heaviness slowing their movements down, and Haru had to struggle to swallow the lump in his throat. 

“One day you’ll invest in a hairdryer, Haru,” Makoto said, his laugh clearly forced. 

“You’re my hairdryer,” Haru shrugged, pushing himself to his feet and shooting Makoto a hesitant glance. Their eyes met, and surprisingly, it wasn’t entirely uneasy. Makoto gave him a small smile, almost like an apology before he reached for the remote and turned the TV on. Haru pulled the towel from around his shoulders and wandered towards his room without another word. 

The moment the door was shut, Haru stood in the centre of his room, eyes wide as he stared at the floor. 

They’d almost kissed. 

That’s what that had been, right? Makoto was leaning down to kiss him. It couldn’t have been anything else. He hadn’t really thought that part through: the fact that Makoto might act first. Though, as he stood there and replayed the moment in his mind over and over and over and over… he somehow doubted Makoto had meant to do it. 

He clenched his fists, feeling the impatience building, the need to do _something_. He needed to act soon. 

Letting out a long sigh, Haru pulled on his pyjamas and headed back out to judge just how much this had thrown a spanner in his plans. Makoto was still there though, picking at some sort of chocolate he must have grabbed. He looked over at Haru and held out the bowl of pieces, his expression only slightly nervous. “Want some?”

Haru pulled a face and Makoto laughed as he slipped another piece into his own mouth. As Makoto’s attention returned to the TV, Haru hoped that maybe this was something they would just pretend never happened… it certainly seemed like something they’d both ignore. Well… that was what they were good at doing in their friendship. Ignoring things. 

The rest of the evening was spent in front of the TV, arguing over what to watch and their feet kicking each other until Haru let his legs rest over Makoto’s lap. After a while, Makoto tapped Haru’s legs to coax him off. 

“I’m going to head to bed, Haru. Don’t forget the lights when you go to sleep.”

“Mhm.”

“Night.” As he passed by, Makoto’s fingers brushed through Haru’s hair, and Haru unconsciously let his gaze follow him out the room. Letting his eyes turn back to the TV for a while, Haru waited a few minutes before pulling his phone out and opening up Makoto’s profile on the site. 

_BackStroke19: Anyone around for an impromptu show in a couple of hours?_

Haru smirked and liked the post, glad his username would get lost in the tons of other people liking and commenting on the post. Makoto must have been in a good mood after the evening. That, or he was started to feel as impatient as Haru was. Well, it was good timing. It meant Haru could up his game tonight. 

He hovered on the sofa for a little longer, not wanting to seem suspicious, but also not wanting to make Makoto wait to perform his show. He remembered to turn off all the lights, getting ready for bed as quick as always, and then locking himself in his room. 

With another hour or so until Makoto was due to start, Haru was free to spend the time preparing himself mentally. If he was really about to do this, he was going to have to get used to be utterly mortified. Perhaps it was about time he did something embarrassing to make it up to Makoto anyway. Still, as the clock ticked closer, Haru put his laptop away and opened up Makoto’s stream on his phone, plugging his headphones in and sitting on his bed. 

As soon as Makoto’s smiling face came onto his screen and the soft, kind greeting touched his ears, Haru knew what he was about to do would be worth it… probably.


	8. Sound It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean... the title says it all really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for the lovely comments! <3 I hope you're enjoying this still. 
> 
> ~~I'll post the next chapter this weekend probably - I don't have the balls to post smut when I'm at work...~~  
>  Edit::: Guess who managed to leave her usb drive with all the updates on it at a friends house this whole timeeeeee? So yeah, update might be late until I can go get it from her... Sorry guys!
> 
> [Tumblrrrr](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com)

_“Eh? Do I need a reason to want to do a show?”_ Makoto’s voice laughed into Haru’s ears. He shifted quietly on the bed, propping the pillow up a little better behind him so the wall wasn’t cold on his bare back. Makoto was blushing slightly at the streams of comments trying to get his attention. _“I was in a good mood today, so I wanted to share it with people.”_

So Haru had hit the nail on the head it seemed: well, he did know Makoto best. Better than all the names currently swooning over him and his broad shoulders in the chat. Haru couldn’t help but notice the longer this went on, the easier he was started to get bothered by some of the lewder comments posted. If you want to fuck Makoto’s ‘tight hole’ that badly, go find someone to actually do it with… Thankfully, Makoto never seemed to respond to the grosser comments, only the more casual or chatty ones. 

_“Sorry, my housemate is in today, so I need to be quiet. Nothing too exciting,”_ Makoto chuckled, pressing a finger to his lips and winking in a way that sent the chat crazy. Haru smirked: that wink was almost like the way Makoto did his closed-eye smile when he had gotten his own way by pouting or bribing. It just reminded him once again: this really was his Makoto doing this. A new side for Haru to learn all about. 

The chat stayed calm for a little longer, Makoto just answering simple questions as more people tuned in – mostly about things he wanted to try, or people asking to see some of the things he had – but Haru didn’t pay much attention to that. He was too busy testing how loud the sound was coming from his headphones: if he only had one in, he could just about hear properly without worrying about the sound carrying. Sure, he was being overly careful, but he had to be with this plan. 

_“Ah… you guys always know just what to say…”_ Makoto’s soft voice pulled Haru’s attention back to the screen. Makoto was redder now, and a quick glance at the chat showed why. People had been commenting about the time someone had come to the door – himself, Haru realised. They’d been teasing Makoto about some sort of voyeurism kink. Haru hadn’t been tuned in enough to have heard what the reply was, but either way, Makoto was now leaning back in his chair, pulling his boxers down to reveal his cock – hard and glistening with precum. Haru gulped. Well, it was almost time. 

Not that he couldn’t enjoy a bit of the show first, of course. 

_“I always get excited when you guys watch, you know that…”_ Makoto hummed, moving to a more comfortable position and letting his hand trail down his bare chest. His cheeks were getting redder: almost too innocent considering his hand was inching ever closer to his cock. How Makoto had the confidence to do all that in front of the camera, he didn’t know – though, he totally agreed that Makoto _should_ have the confidence. _“I like making others happy… and watching me makes you happy, right?”_

Haru’s lips twitched. It was just like Makoto to put things like that: who could deny his statement when he looked so sweet? The chat was proof enough, with countless affirmative replies. Makoto chuckled, and Haru knew he’d said it that way on purpose. _“So… shall we all feel good together?”_

Makoto’s fingers finally reached the tuft of hair above his cock, slowly pushing his fingers up his own length. From just that little touch, Haru watched as Makoto’s eyelids fluttered, a soft sigh of relief leaving him. As Makoto wrapped his hand around himself, Haru was completely enthralled by the dazed smile on his face, the far too-quiet sound of his breath coming through the earphone. Makoto looked so good… arguably better than any other time Haru had seen him. Part of him was reminded of how unfair it was he’d never seen this side of him until so late in their relationship. What would have happened if this had happened back in high school? Would Haru already have Makoto all to himself…? Would the camera be off and Haru be watching in person instead? Would Makoto be spread out on the bed, breathing straight into Haru’s ear, begging for Haru’s hand touching him? 

_“So… are you touching yourself?”_

Haru blinked, suddenly finding himself staring straight into the green eyes… or at least, that’s what it seemed like. 

Makoto ran his free hand through his hair, breathing a little harder. _“If you’re touching yourself too, let me know in the chat. I want to know.”_

It was all too perfect. 

Ignoring the flood of comments in the chat or the way Makoto’s eyes still seemed to stare out of his phone screen at him, Haru let his own hand move down. He could feel his breathing growing heavier just from the thought of what he was going to do, and his cheeks were certainly heating up. 

As his fingers wrapped around his exposed cock, already far too hard, Haru let out a soft sigh in relief. He let himself enjoy it for a few minutes, eyes watching Makoto’s hand and trying to copy the movements on his own, imagining it was Makoto touching him, and he was touching Makoto in return, instead of the two of them being separated by walls. He met Makoto’s eyes sometimes, managing to almost always catch him whenever he was looking directly into the camera, and every time he saw them a chill of excitement crawled down his spine. 

Soon enough, he could hear the slickness of his cock just as well as he could hear the quiet moans and mutters coming through the headphones. For a brief moment, Haru wondered why he didn’t just keep doing this: think about nothing but pleasuring himself whilst he watched Makoto do the same. But this was nothing new to him. He’d done it before, and unless something drastic happened, he was certain he’d do it again. He had to take steps forward. And so that’s what he did. 

Pushing past the apprehension and his gut instinct to do otherwise, Haru tipped his head back, parted his lips, and let out a loud moan. 

On the screen, Makoto flinched. A notable hint of confusion in his eyes as his hand slowed, before he apparently decided he’d imagined it and returned to talking to the chat in that whispered voice. 

Haru did it again. Louder still. Moaning at the heat running across his thighs, and managing to make it sound genuine even if it was mostly forced. 

This time, Makoto completely stopped. Haru smirked, sure the chat would be confused as to why he was freezing, eyes wide as he stared off camera somewhere, and loving that only he knew the reason. That made the next moan he let out as his hand sped up all the more real. He could hear his own voice moving through the apartment, and a split second later, Makoto’s took in a gasping breath. 

_“Holy shit… is…?”_ Makoto breathed, still not responding to the questions in the chat, barely even looking at the camera more. Haru had all his attention, even now, and he was sure as hell going to make the most of it. 

Moving his hand faster still, he let more noises slip unabashedly from his lips… Okay, maybe a little abashedly… It certainly was forced, and he was pretty embarrassed to hear himself, but it was worth it to see the look on Makoto’s face and get every inch of his attention. As he let out another noise, he swore he could see Makoto’s mind breaking on his phone. 

_“Holy… that’s… he’s…?”_ Makoto breathed. In an attempt to let him know just how real it was, Haru let his noises get louder – and really hoped they didn’t go quite far enough to reach their neighbours. Makoto clamped a hand over his mouth, staring into the distance, and then he stared to stroke himself again. 

Haru took a long breath of satisfaction as he watched Makoto, though he seemed like he didn’t know if he should do it, but with one more sound from Haru, it was clear Makoto fell into the moment. His hands stroked faster than before, his eyes closed as he leant back in the chair. Haru wondered if he was picturing him... but mostly he wondered what Makoto imagined he was doing. As he kept up the noises, he watched Makoto clearly growing needier. The hand over his mouth slipped down, rubbing helplessly at his neck and upper chest, like he couldn’t get enough contact where he wanted it. Haru could feel his hand growing slicker from precum, the knot of pleasure tightening in his lower half as he let himself get lost in the moment and seeing Makoto reacting to his noises. 

He could hear Makoto’s heavy breath faintly through the headphones, sometimes he’d moan or mutter something Haru couldn’t make out. He could imagine what it was though: he liked to think it was his name, slipping from Makoto’s lips against his will. He kept up the noises too, partly trying to coax Makoto to let go and get louder, but soon he saw Makoto’s teeth digging into his lower lip – the noises coming from the video sounded strained, and Haru knew he was purposefully forcing himself to stay quiet now. 

That was fine. Haru would make enough noises for the both of them. 

It seemed to go on forever, the pleasure blurring Haru’s mind and sometimes making him forget to even try to be loud when he was starting to forget what the actual aim of this was: to get Makoto’s attention, or to just feel _this_. In reality, it could only have been another few moments with Haru getting that lost in Makoto’s eyes whenever he glanced towards the camera. He felt the tightening in his stomach, gasping as he felt himself creeping closer to the edge – hand rushing now, the sound so ridiculously lewd, but somehow not as bad as the sounds he was forcing out of himself.

As he came, a strangled moan left him, unable to entirely make noise when the pleasure rushed through him the way it did. He fought to keep his eyes on Makoto to see the reaction, and sure enough, Makoto finally let go – a long moan leaving him in response. Loud enough that Haru heard it even in the ear without any headphones in. He smirked, stroking the last drops of his orgasm out of himself, breath hitching as he grew oversensitive, watching as Makoto clamped a hand back over his mouth as he realised he’d let one slip. After that, it didn’t take long for Makoto to come too – spurting over his stomach as he moaned helplessly into his hand. 

Haru didn’t wait to see what Makoto said after – there had to be a little mystery still, right? He shut off his phone, grabbing some tissues to wipe the worst of the mess off, and tucking himself back into his boxers for now. Trying to wipe the smug smile off his face, he left his bedroom. He didn’t bother trying to stay quiet as he walked to the bathroom to clean himself off a little better: mostly just to let Makoto know that, yes, he was awake, and that was him making that noise. 

He spotted his face in the mirror. Red cheeks and damp hair sticking to his forehead. There was a hint of a smile on his face that even Haru didn’t see very often. But as he stared at himself, though the smile faded (he never liked his own smiles anyway), he felt a swirl of pride in his stomach. 

Another step closer. And now there surely couldn’t be denying Makoto’s feelings for him after today.


End file.
